drumnpversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jerald Hawksforth
Childhood Jerald Hawksforth was born in Michigan in 1982, and moved to Wisconsin at age 10 after his mother left his family, and his father had to take care of him despite hating him. Here he went to school and excelled as a prodigy in every single subject. At age 11 he broke both of his legs in a boating accident and was confined to a wheelchair for 6 months. He worked through school and got a full scholarship, but was kicked out of his home at age 18 by his father. To make money, he worked for a short time as a stock photo model. He got excellent grades in university and eventually graduated as a lawyer. Early business ventures At age 7, Jerald Hawksforth started a lemonade stand on the street corner of his block in Michigan. He used a table that stood 3 feet up and was 5 feet long. He bought 25 Liters of water in preparation, along with 25 lemons, enough to make 100 cups of lemonade. He sold each 250 ml cup for $1, including one fourth of a lemon’s worth of juice in each cup. He made $50 after expenses, which he invested in stocks in a local law firm. He sold these stocks for $150 at age 17 which allowed him to buy his suit that he used for stock photo modelling. The boating accident When Jerald was 11 years old, his “friend”, Dick Richards, invited him to come to his cabin for a weekend. Although Jerald despised this person and didn’t want to go, his father forced him to so that he wouldn’t have to take care of him. On the car ride to the cabin, Jerald and his friend got into a massive argument over who would end up being the more successful lawyer. The yelling pissed his friends dad, Rich Richards, off so much that he had to drink an entire bottle of vodka before getting on the boat. Yeah, turns out driving drunk is a bad idea, as the boat crashed. Both Jeralds friend and his friends dad were killed instantly upon impact, but Jerald survived, breaking both of his legs. He was found two days later by a police patrol boat. That’s a joke those don’t exist. He was picked up by some random boater and brought back home, but was bound to a wheelchair for six months. Lawyerhood Jerald Hawksforth was also a prodigal lawyer, never losing a single case. Despite living in Wisconsin, he would only ever operate in Minnesota. He refused to work in Wisconsin as the only advice his father had ever given him was not to work in Wisconsin. He quickly opened his own law firm, the Hawksforth Law Firm. He never lost a single case in his career, even when one prosecutor tried to sabotage him by drugging him in 2002. Lorenzo Fabionne In 2002 Jerald Hawksforth worked to defend Lorenzo Fabionne, the architect who built Room Chan. Lorenzo was accused of working alongside the Roman Mafia and stealing the prosthetic arm of Tyrone Akimba. During this time, his opponents, the Chinese Mafia, drugged him with Fentanyl and Adderall. Jerald won the case regardless. Addiction Being drugged did cause Jerald to gain a crippling addiction to fentanyl and adderall. However, he was still able to operate just fine as a lawyer, still not losing a single case. He studied MRI and MRA scans, until he was able to use them to cure himself of his addiction. Afterwards he continued his career as an extremely successful lawyer.